


the hand that feeds

by cabonara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabonara/pseuds/cabonara
Summary: His mouth just looked so soft, red and full, watching him bite down on it, teeth baring slightly. It would make a lesser man collapse. But not Jason, not him, no.





	the hand that feeds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote some more filth! hope you guys enjoy, sorry for the plot clogging up your smut ;) this one is a bit longer  
> title is riffed from one of NIN's songs  
> this AU is both Dick and Jason just met at the beginning of their first year at uni, Dick is Nightwing but Jason was never involved in any superhero business  
> edit: i reposted to fix some minor grammatical and punctuation errors i didn't see, nothing really has changed other than that

They had just left the library as it closed, and after attempting to study after watching Dick chew on the end of his pen for the last two hours, tongue flicking out to pull it back into his mouth more than necessary. He had absentmindedly been playing footsie with Jason too, his sock-clad feet tapping against his legs, wiggling against his own, while Jason’s pen was gripped tight in his fist. 

It was so hard not to look, he could see it out the corner of his eye when he ducked his head down, could just hear the slip of his lips against it as he looked at his textbooks, eyes glazed. His cock in his shorts was taking an interest, and he tightly pressed his legs together to will it down.

It wasn't working though, he couldn't get the image of those red lips, the cupid’s bow of the upper haunting his vision, the plumpness of his lower lip, the way they parted as he twisted the pen between them, pressing down and watching the skin press out. Seeing his fingers delicately twist the pen, knowing their strength, his index sometimes slipping into his mouth and coming out shiny with spit. 

Jason couldn't handle it for much longer.

When he heard the PA tick on and announce it was 15 minutes till closing, he felt like the fates had aligned for him, the perfect escape route back to his dorm to jerk off while ignoring why he has to. He's ashamed, but he's horny and he’s accepted his new fate, and there's only one way out of this. 

He tries to tuck his hardening cock into his waistband sneakily and then holds his books strategically over his crotch after slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. Dick is too busy cleaning up his dozens of markers to even notice him acting odd. They walk out of the library together, they can see one of the staff waiting by the doors to lock up. He sees other students ahead, weary from the long haul study session Jason had just limped through.

Jason is so tired. He’s tried so hard not to stare, but Dick didn’t make that easy. His mouth just looked so soft, red and full, watching him bite down on it, teeth-baring slightly. It would make a lesser man collapse. But not Jason, not him no.

Jason felt the weight of his arousal on his shoulders, hunching into himself as they walked, his shoulders already tight from his workout earlier. He hasn’t had to deal with public boners since he was 15, for fuck's sake, he thought he was in control of his libido by now. But Dick was unknowingly pulling down all those walls.

And then Dick pops out a pack of bubblegum. 

He popped a tab into his mouth, putting it back in his pocket as he chewed away the flavour and started to blow little bubbles. 

Jason could see the O of his mouth through the bubbles, his cherry lips popping through the white gum, his tongue pulling the gum back in for another round. Jason wasn't a blusher, but he felt the warmth rise to his face like he was soaking in a sauna. He just looked away, but he could hear the *pop* of the gum nonstop as they walked towards the dorms. 

They took a shortcut through one of the buildings, and it was a welcome warmth from the cool, autumn night wind. They were still walking in awkward silence, Jason unable to look at Dick without almost choking, and Dick’s mouth being preoccupied. Jason bit his lip to swallow his arousal.

About halfway down the hall, Jason snapped. 

Dick had started to wind his gum like some child, but he was wrapping his tongue around the stretched candy. Jason dropped his books, bag slipping off his shoulder as he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the closest wall. 

“What the fuck dude?!”

Dick just kept chewing, now that Jason was looking at him, he chewed louder, flicking his tongue around inside his mouth when he opened it to chew, with a toothy grin slapped on his face. Jason grabbed Dick's chin, and he swallowed the gum, making a show of his stretched Adam's Apple, and Jason closed the difference, locking his mouth onto Dick's.

Dick immediately responded, mouth moving in tangent to Jason’s, dropping his belongings, snaking his arms behind Jason’s shoulders, and pulling him forward flush with his chest. 

He breathed, “Finally,” into Jason’s mouth and slid his arms down as they wrapped around Jason's waist, kissing him again. Jason feeling those nimble fingers dig into the flesh there, nails scraping, wishing they might leave welts against his skin. 

Dick slotted his thighs on top of the leg Jason braced closer to the wall, slipping his right thigh close to Jason’s clothed crotch, copping a hazy feel for what is going on down there. Dick is half hard too, thank fuck, as he gently grinds down onto his leg, Jason responds with his own. 

Jason first slipped his tongue into Dick's mouth, and Dick hummed in response, joining his. His arms grew tighter around his waist, leaving Jason more breathless than before, His hand drifted down from his shoulder, landing at his chest, and starting to softly knead the fat there, rubbing the butt of his hand against the perked nipple. He gasped a bit in response, and he smirked into their kiss. 

“Okay big guy, this is getting a bit too raunchy for the hallway, don’t you think?” Dick said suddenly, after pulling away from the kiss, a strand of spit hanging from his cupid’s bow before he wipes it away. His lips are puffed and shining in the yellow hall lights. Jason is enraptured.

“Can’t argue with that, c’mon then,” he said gruffly, and he picks up their stuff in one arm and hauling Dick along with the other, they push into the closest classroom with lights still on after checking it was empty. 

He flicked off the light as he walked in, but light illuminated the room from the cracked door, and the yellow path lights lining the pavement outside. He dropped their stuff as they walked in, and beelined for the large desk, towing Dick behind him. He pulled Dick in front of him as he began to kiss him again, bracing his arm alongside Dick's as he arches his back to get under Jason, himself leaning forward to get into Dick’s bubble.

Eventually, Dick scoots up to sitting on the desk, and wraps his legs around his hips, feet locking behind him, pulling him evermore closer to him, their clothed cocks almost touching. 

With his hands now free, Jason feels Dick's hands running up and down his chest, fingers running into the crevices of his abs underneath his folded tummy skin, up to between his pectorals, then along his collarbones. Jason decides to help out by stripping off his muscle shirt, discarding it somewhere near their other stuff hopefully. 

Dick pulls back to admire the view better, unhooking his legs, whistling a low tone with a gravelly hint that made Jason shiver all over.

He pulls him back to kiss him, but diverts for the neck, and begins to nibble and suck a route of purple hickeys down to his shoulders. Dick yelps at first, then just whimpers, softly, every time he starts to suck a new bruise. He slid his hand in through the side of his tank top, playing with his nips and chest, and Dick grabs Jason's biceps in response, feeling the pressure digging into them just made Jason burn. 

“Hey, Dick do you, uh, mind?” Jason gestured to his shirt, and Dick just chucked and shucked the tank to the other side of the room. 

His body was leaner than his own, still muscly, but concentrated to the limbs, years of hard work to get defined abs like that at this angle, his Adonis belt as sharp as diamond as it leads down into his shorts, where a noticeable tent waited for attention.

“Fuck man, you're ripped,” Jason stuttered out, 

“Not too bad yourself there,” he said, his baby blues shining with wanton as they ran over his chest, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. 

Jason reached out to trace his V lines, he is not as defined, he feels a pang of envy. 

Dick somehow picks this up, laughs and pulls him back in for another kiss, and manages to sneak his hands around to grab onto Jason’s ass and squeeze. Hard. 

He jolts, seeing Dick's smirk on his face and he grabs the pliant flesh and pulls it closer to him, getting his thick thighs between Jason's, finally getting some relief for his long-awaited boner, aching at the stimulation. 

“Hey Jason, not to be awkward, but can we switch? My back is hurting right now from bending like this”

Jason goes wide-eyed, so distracted that he forgot to check Dick’s comfort. He quickly steps back and Dick pushes him against the table, his shoes knocking off the hardwood desk, and Dick goes to his knees, his eyes locking onto his and a shit-eating smirk stretching his lips. 

“Fuck, dude, no, you don't have to-” Jason stammers.

“I want to,” Dick said, his hands resting on the waistband of his workout shorts, thumbs digging gently into the fabric. When Jason gave the go-ahead, he pulled them down to his knees, exposing his hard dick to the cool air of the room. 

“Commando?” Dick said, moving his hands back to his hips, kneading the skin there gently as he licked a wet stripe up the side of Jason's cock, it bouncing off his cheek, leaving a drop of pre-come shining high on his cheeks. 

Jason choked on his response, throwing his head back a bit, looking at the ceiling trying to find his words, but his tongue fell flat. 

“Shit” he cursed, daring to look down at Dick, who has moved a hand to the base, circling it with his long pointer and middle fingers, burying the rest in the hair next to it. 

He doesn't remember the last time he hooked up with anyone. Not since high school, his social life is null. Always girls, cute, long hair, perky boobs. Dick was none of that.

Dick decided to wrap his lips around the head of his cock right then, crashing his train of thought, stealing the air from his lungs, and he sucked, his full cheeks hollowing out, his tongue teasing the foreskin under the head. 

Dick started to gently bob his head on his dick, and moved and started to move the hand at the base of his dick, pumping him in time to his movements, settling into a steady rhythm that Jason was losing himself in. 

Dick was switching between closing his eyes and looking up at Jason, the dim light catching his face, casting soft shadows over his cheeks and brow, his pupils blown, like he's sure his own are, hiding that brilliant sapphire eyes behind his own arousal. 

He moaned as Dick pulled his cock deeper into his throat, head almost tapping the back of his throat. The warm heat of his mouth, the slip of spit as he sucks him, the feel of his tongue wrapping around is incredible.

He's not expecting him to deepthroat him, but the thought of seeing Dick's face flush with his crotch, nose buried in the long dark hair there, puffy lips wrapped around the base had him shuddering, warmth flooding down his chest to his core.

He notices the flush down Dick's chest now that he's facing the light, a crimson hue trailing from high in his cheeks to his waist, peppered with the purple bites Jason had left earlier. He's so glad he doesn't blush because he's now even more riled from the effect he's having on Dick. 

Dick starts moving quicker, sensing Jason's increased arousal and starts to be more pronounced in his movements, lingering more on the ends of his sucks, resting his swollen cocktip on his tongue as he pressed against the slit with it, evoking ever deeper moans from him. 

He hopes no one can hear him. 

Jason's orgasm begins to ripple inside him as Dick moves his other hand to his balls, which he expected. What he did not expect, however, was when that hand drifted backwards and pressed down, which shook Jason down to his very core. 

“W-what was that?!” Jason croaked, and Dick pulled off his cock, making a soft pop as he did, a string of saliva following it, and fuck, that was so hot, said, “What, your taint?” making Jason laugh. 

“What the hell did you just do to me?”

“So if you press down right here,” and he rubbed it again, making him muscles tense again, “you'll have one of the best orgasms of your life,” he rasped out. 

“Ugh, it's like some sort of g-spot man,” Jason moaned. 

“That's the idea,” Dick said, his hot breath on his cock again as he went back down, every so slightly rubbing his teeth along it, he grabbed his balls again, gripping them in his strong hands, then sneaking his finger back and pressing and pulling firmly along the area again. 

Jason almost came on the spot. 

“Fuck!” he moaned, extending the vowel for effect, it's like all the blood in his body suddenly dropped into his dick, it was so hot. 

“Dick, Dick, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that,” 

Dick gave him a cocky look, saying with his eyes “ What do you think I'm trying to do, dummy?” and he flicked his tongue into his slit, tasting at the pre-come flowing into his mouth. 

As he gripped harder onto the desk for some sort of ground in reality, a guttural groan erupting from his throat as Dick started to bob even faster, hand pumping him, enticing the orgasm out of Jason, like working a well-oiled machine, Dick seemed to know all his ticks, including ones he didn't even know himself. 

He starts muttering to himself, “I'm gonna come I'm gonna come”, knuckles white as he becomes overwhelmed, and as Dick firmly pulled his fingers along that spot again, he couldn't hold back again. He shot into Dick's mouth, Dick pulling back before he did with his 6th sense, and milking it out of him, his cheeks sharp as he sucked him through it, jaw strong, eyes locked onto his own. 

Jason choked as he felt Dick’s mouth sucking him dry, shooting ribbons onto his tongue, shoulders shaking from one of the most intense orgasms of his short life. His breath caught up with him and he let out a guttural sigh. 

Dick pulled himself off to spit in the bin next to the desk, wiping the leftover spit away with the back of his hand, his fingers tracing over that mouth. Jason looked at him with lidded eyes, and breathed, “That, was the best orgasm of my life.”

He snickered and said “Wanted it to be memorable” and winked up at him. 

He helps him back to his feet, his knees should have locked and they must be hurting, so he guided him, more like placed him, on the desk, and began to unzip the fly to his shorts when Dick gave the go ahead. Dick softly hissed as his cock hit the air, murmured a moan at the release of his hard-on from his shorts. He must have been hard for a while, his dick leaving a line of precum hanging from it as he pulled it out, undoubtedly leaving a stain on the inside of his briefs. He's quick to issue an apology for taking so long, leaving him to laugh a little. They're so caught up in each other right then, Jason almost doesn't hear it.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps echoed off of the tiled floors, leaking through from the cracked door. 

“Shit!” Jason said in a hushed tone, quick to pull down Dick off the desk, landing light on his feet, barely a knock on the wood platform as he silently moves behind the desk, their belongings remain out of sight. Dick joins him, his movements deft and silent, crouching into the leg space of the hollow desk. They hear the chatter now, a woman's voice talking to herself, on her phone? The click of her shoes is more apparent, the noise bounding off the walls, they see the silhouette of her through the door, and thankfully, she passes by without hesitation. Jason lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, and Dick just looks at him. 

He notices Dick’s cock has not wilted a bit. 

“Did you want to get caught?”

The blush runs a deeper red down his neck, the indigo hickeys dark against the contrast. 

“We all got our ticks, Jason,” and licked his lips. 

If Jason hadn't just come.

He stood up only to sit again in the plush seat behind the desk, and when Dick stood up, pulled him down, facing him, and let Dick straddle him, his cock jutting out like a mast from his shorts. He leant his head up to pull his head down towards him, capturing his lips and kissed him deeply, while he wrapped a hand around his dick and stroked. 

“I’ve never done this before, tell me if I'm doing something wrong,” he said after breaking the kiss for a breath, looking at him with genuine concern in his eyes, he really doesn't want to fuck this up after Dick's incredible blowjob. 

“Really?” Dick looked surprised, “well you're doing fine for now,” he said before going in to kiss Jason, his hand wrapping around to thread into his hair, pulling gently at the overgrown hairs at his neck, the other exploring the muscles moving on his back and shoulders. 

He seems to enjoy it, he starts to pump his hand, forming a loose fist, and thumbing the underside of his cut head, him slowing the kiss, unable to coordinate his body into kissing, Dick pressed his forehead against his own, lips almost touching still, as he breathed heavier into his mouth. Jason captures him for a quick kiss and released him as, with his other hand, he cupped his balls, gently holding and tugging at them in time to his strokes. His mind was clear of his own arousal to give him a real fucking good climax and he was determined to return the favour. 

Dick’s heavy breaths increased, his thighs tensing around his own, his eyes squeezed shut in sensation. His hand on his back has stopped moving, digging into the skin for purchase, the one in his hair moved up and pulling a bit harder. Jason's shoulders crowded around him, Dick slouching to fit into the space, his shoulder almost touching his own. His toes clenched when he dragged his fingers over the head on one stroke, a whimper echoing through the room. 

Not too much long after, Dick started whispering, “Jay, Jay, Jay, I'm gonna come,” and he sped up his hand, massaging his balls a little bit harder, and his breaths were laboured, the wheeze of his breaths was high pitched and breaking as he builds to his orgasm. Jason started to murmur encouragement, more for himself than Dick. He took one deep breath as ropes of come shot out of his cock, landing on his torso, white contrasted with the red flush that carried its way down to his belly button from his plush cheeks. The hand on his shoulder gripped so hard Jason thinks it'll bruise. 

Dick comes down from his high quick and just leans forward into Jason's chest, bumping his brow with his shoulder as he just rests, his hot breaths over his collarbone, sweat making it slightly slippery.

“For a first time with another guy, you did a pretty spectacular job, Todd.”

“Not too bad yourself Grayson, you know your way around a cock for sure,” he feels Dick’s mouth move to a smile against his skin. They sat in silence as Dick relaxed, Jason not sure what to do other than becoming a pillow. 

~~

“Ugh, we gotta clean up.” Jason lamented, after grounding himself into their reality, “I don't wanna move, my body is saying no.”

“Please don't, I'm going to just take a nap real quick,” Dick said while nuzzling his head into his shoulder like it was a fluffy blanket.

Jason huffs as he tries to push Dick off his lap, he has his sports towel in his bag from earlier to help clean up the mess on Dick’s tummy. He doesn't let him.

“Stay,” he whines, “I'm tired.” Jason almost wants to haul him over his shoulder in a fireman carry, but he's pretty sure his legs are still jelly from that earth shattering orgasm. 

He slouches back in the chair. Maybe he can graduate as a professional pillow.

After 2 minutes, maybe, time is not real for them right now, he pushes Dick up off him, and this time he obliges. He tucks his soft cock back into his shorts and goes to grab his towel and hopefully their shirts from the pile at the door. He walks back and Dick is in the chair looking at the lights hanging from the ceiling, dazed out. He begins to wipe off the sticky come from his tummy, still so warm from the thick of it. 

“You might wanna dispose of the bin liner too,” Dick said suddenly, his voice shot. 

Oh, right. He ties up the small bin bag ready to go, then hands him his shirt back. He pulls on his own, tacky from his sweat. Dick pulls out his phone from his back pocket and swears.

“What’s up?” Jason asked.

“I'm meant to be going home tonight,” Dick said, zipping his shorts back up as he unlocked his phone. 

“So...you're leaving?” Jason said, with an unwelcome shyness to his voice he didn’t expect.

“Uh, yeah,” Dick said, pulling on his shirt as he typed a one-handed text to someone, “Meant to be at the dorms in 10 minutes to pick me up.”

“Ain't that lucky, getting picked up by Dad,” Jason said, maybe a bit disheartened he couldn't bring him back to his room to chill, maybe go for a round two with him now he's accepted that he likes Dick that way. And maybe disheartened for some other reasons, but he’s not going to think about that.

“Mm, yeah,” he said, distractedly, his phone chiming like a bird, his face illuminated by the bright blue light of his cell, then quickly typing back, “Oh sorry, did you want to come?” Jason must have looked at him weird, “Unless you have plans for the weekend? I mean, you were studying on a Friday so-”

“Yeah I'm free, is that okay with-”

“Yeah he loves visitors, I'll tell Alfred to give us more time so we can drop by your dorm too.” 

“You call your dad by his name?” Jason never got to experience that stage in parenthood.

“Oh, yeah, he's my adopted dad, but Alfred isn't my dad, he's our butler.”

“Your what?” Jason almost shouted, his butler? What kind of rich kid did he just fuck? 

“Oh, yeah, my adopted dad is Bruce Wayne.” 

If Jason was holding something glass, it would have shattered into a thousand pieces as it hit the floor. 

“Your - Bruce - what!?” Jason stammered, in shock at this. He stated it calmly like it wasn’t a huge deal.. What kind of dumb fuck luck... Grayson cocked his head to the side, his hair flopping over the other side, his eyes glinting like an ocean horizon in the light. 

“Looks like I failed to mention that again. You're not going to run away, are you? Dick's eyes glinted with humour, but from his words, it sounds like someone had done that to him before. 

“Uh, no, but I've known you for like, a year man! How has this not come up at some point?”

“Didn't want to be insensitive, I know your sitch.”

Jason wanted to argue, but it would have seemed like bragging if he had brought it up. He's glad he didn't though. How did he know about him though, he’s never mentioned it...

Dick finally stood up, calling this Alfred guy instead of texting, and on answering he hears a tinny echo of an English accent through the phone. 

He just packs his bag and to pick his and Dick’s belongings up to sneak out. Hopefully not running into anyone though, as they both smell of sex and sweat, both looking dishevelled and high on endorphins. He checked the hall out of paranoia before he and Dick walked out, him quietly talking with this butler, he’s not listening though. Who in the 21st century still has a butler?

“Alfred is going to go get us some food and he’ll pick us up in half an hour,” Dick said after he hangs up and pockets his phone. Taking his bags, they walk in warm silence to their dorm, with cold air nipping at them once again, they walk much faster. He dropped the bag into another bin and tried to distance himself from what he just dropped in there.

They get back to Jason's dorm first, Dick says he'll text him when he's on his way over with Alfred, and the static in his head finally has the time to be cleared and analysed. He just did that, he got blown by Dick Grayson. And then he jerked him off while he straddled him. He's glad his dorm mate isn't here to see him standing like a mannequin, staring out the shoebox window to the street. In a classroom too. And they could have been caught. Fuck.

He haphazardly packs his backpack, shoving his toiletries and whatever clothes he finds first in there. He stinks like sex, he wants to shower but he can do that later, at wherever Dick will be taking him. Fuck, where does Bruce Wayne live? Not in Gotham Central like most of the other big names. 

His phone dings, he knows its Dick, and he grabs his keys and walks downstairs to a sleek, black, expensive car waiting next to the cheap as shit sedans that line the roads outside the dorms. The window rolls down and Dick's face appears, glowing out of the darkness within the car, waving, and the driver door opens to exactly what all movie butlers look like. He gets out to open the rear door for Jason, and he glares at him like he’s mad.

“My name is Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd, Master Dick has informed me you are to be joining us for the long weekend?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jason said, dumbfounded at this nonchalant man, opening a door to him like he's some sort of celebrity, “Something like that,” as he looked at Dick, who seemed to be perfectly comfortable in his sweats and tank sitting in the most expensive car Jason had ever seen. 

He went to put his bag in the car before Alfred plucked it out of his hands, “I’ll put this in the trunk with Master Dick’s own belongings,” and Jason just goes with it, sliding into the empty leather seat. Dick is holding a whiskey glass filled with water and offers Jason one. Jason is still so confused, what other secrets is this guy hiding?

“So Dick? Where exactly are we going?”

“To Wayne Manor.”

“Manor!?” Jason yelled. 

Dick just smirked at him, expecting this exasperated reaction and revelled in it.

“Alright sirs, who would like the Thai and who would like the Chinese?” Alfred said, holding up two bags filled with food. 

Jason guesses there are some bonuses to butlers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for actually reading this far, i hoped you liked it!
> 
> smash that like button and subscribe for mor- im kidding but i was thinking of writing more with this AU i got a lot of ideas? so if y'all would like that... with more smut of course, with jason figuring out this whole gay thing and such with dick helping him. it'll be fun i swear.
> 
> edit: I'm writing chapter two but its a lot of establishing the au and uni is kicking my whole ass so it's gonna be a while but hang on my dudes


End file.
